Just The Two Of Us -ChanLu-
by chacaadiesta
Summary: "Harus membiarkanmu pergi bukanlah hal yang semudah kau ucapkan..." /-Chanyeol,Luhan-


Tittle :

Just The Two Of Us

Author :

chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol Luhan

Genre :

Romance, Angst, Drama.

.

"Harus membiarkanmu pergi bukanlah hal yang semudah kau ucapkan..."

.

Typos! No Plagiat! Cerita Pasaran ! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

~oOOo~

Pria macam apa aku? Betapa menyedihkannya diriku?  
>Tentang hubungan antara kita berdua, apa yang akan kau katakan?<br>Meskipun kau mengatakannya tanpa berpikir, aku tetap menyukaimu.

.

"Kau benar-benar idiot,Chanyeol!" Bentak Luhan murka tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk dibangku dekat danau.

Chanyeol kini hanya menatap bingung Luhan yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan dada yang terlihat naik turun. Terasa sesak dada Luhan saat ini melihat Chanyeol yang begitu bodoh,baginya. Air nan asin kini perlahan merembes turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dengan tersendat dan bibir bergetar menahan isakan yang terus mencoba lolos dari tenggorokannya, "Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja merasakan cintaku?! Kenapa kau harus terlahir bisu?! Kenapa kau juga harus terlahir idiot?! Kenapa?!"

Airmata semakin turun deras menunjukkan seberapa menyesakkan perasaannya, tidak bisakah namja tinggi yang tengah duduk dihadapannya ini mengerti ucapannya? Mengertikan perasaan dan bentakan kesesakan dihatinya.

Dan kini sesenggukan dari isak tangisnya terdengar memilukan, masa bodoh dengan beberapa orang yang kebetulan tengah berada disana menyaksikan ataupun terkejut akan amukan Luhan tadi kepada namja dihadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau bisa sadar,Yeol? Haruskah aku menaikkan IQ otakmu agar kau bisa mengartikan perasaanku? Aku menyukaimu,brengsek!"

Dan kata-kata kasar itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir tipisnya, Chanyeol berdiri dan kini terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka. Dengan perlahan tangan kasar nan hangat itu mengelus lembut jejak airmata dikedua pipi Luhan.

'Uljima~' kata Chanyeol dengan bahasa isyarat tangannya. Membuat Luhan kini malah semakin menangis terisak dibuatnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya panik, tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari mencoba mencari sesuatu disaku celah pakaian yang tengah dipakainya agar bisa menenangkan Luhan. Dan 2 buah permen dikantong saku celananya menjadi pilihan Chanyeol yang menurutnya ampuh untuk meredakan tangisan Luhan saat ini.

"Ung.. Ung.." Suara Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya yang kini menyuguhkan dua buah permen dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya yang masih sembab oleh genangan airmata dikedua pelupuk matanya, hatinya benar-benar semakin menclos ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah mencoba meredakan tangisnya tadi dengan dua buah permen ditangannya. Serta senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan deretan rapi gigi Chanyeol. Sesekali terlihat Chanyeol menjilati bibir kissablenya yang mengering lalu kembali tersenyum dengan idiotnya.

Perlahan Luhan mencoba mengusak pelan rambut Chanyeol yang terlihat berantakan. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin tersenyum senang ketika tangan kurus milik Luhan bergerak mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang.

'Luhan-ie sayang Chanyeol'

Luhan tersenyum,lalu mengangguk pelan.

'Jangan berbicara kasar lagi,Chanyeol-ie takut.'

Luhan berhenti mengusak rambut namja tinggi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, dan kini beralih merapikan pakaian Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit lusuh.

"Mianhe~" kata Luhan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar,lalu mengangguk dengan semangatnya. 'Jangan menangis lagi Luhan-ie, Chanyeol tidak punya banyak permen untuk menghentikan tangis Luhan-ie'

"Kenapa kau harus terlahir seperti ini,Yeol? Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahatnya membiarkan manusia terlahir dengan kelainan sepertimu?" Ujar Luhan perlahan, membiarkan jemari kurusnya menari indah dilekukan wajah tampan namja tinggi dihadapannya saat ini.

'Chanyeol sayang Luhan-ie,jeongmal saranghae~'

Luhan tersenyum,begitu polosnya namja dihadapannya saat ini. "Luhan juga sayang Chanyeol-ie, Nado jeongmal saranghae~"

Chanyeol tertawa riang sambil bertepuk tangan senang, berlarian ke pinggir danau lalu bersenandung riang dengan suara seadanya karena namja tampan itu tidak akan mungkin bisa mengeluarkan suara selayaknya manusia normal lainnya karena kebisuannya. Dan jangan lupakan tingkahnya sedikit abnormal dari layaknya manusia normal seumurannya. Terlahir dengan keterbelakangan mental membuat namja tampan itu hanya bisa berfikir dan bertingkah seperti anak-anak berumur 5tahun. Meskipun tubuhnya tumbuh seperti manusia kebanyakan,tapi tidak dengan pola pikirnya. Luhan mungkin adalah satu dari semua manusia yang katakan dirinya gila karena bisa berteman dengan namja idiot ini.

.

Secara kebetulan kau datang padaku Dan memelukku Dengan hampa kita saling berpandangan Dan aku menutup mataku

.

Berawal dari ketidak sengajaannya saat pulang kuliah dengan terburu-buru mengejar waktu lalu menubruk Chanyeol dan menumpahkan minuman yang dibawa Chanyeol saat itu,sehingga membuat Chanyeol menangis meraung-raung seperti bocah ditepi jalan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan berada disana menatap aneh kepadanya. Sedikit malu saat itu karena tatapan aneh dari beberapa pengguna jalan. Lalu dengan mencoba merayu kepada Chanyeol saat itu untuk menggantikan 2x lipat minuman yang tadi ditabraknya secara tidak sengaja itu. Saat itu Luhan sadar Chanyeol berbeda dari manusia seumuran lainnya. Namja yang ditabraknya memiliki keterbelakangan mental dan bisu. Karena saat Luhan mengajaknya mengobrol namja tinggi ini kadang membalas ucapannya,atau kadang terlihat mengabaikan apa yang tengah dia katakan.

"Ung!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika tangan besar Chanyeol melambai tepat diwajahnya. Membuyarkan sedikit lamunan Luhan akan awal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ung! Ung! Ung!"

Tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol yang kini menariknya kearah pinggir danau.

"Kita akan kemana Chanyeol-ie?" Bingung Luhan yang kini melihat Chanyeol tengah menarik kapal kecil mendekat kearahnya.

'Berlayar.' jawab Chanyeol dengan bahasa tangannya. 'Luhan-ie mau ikut kan?' Lanjutnya.

Luhan tersenyum,lalu mengangguk. "Ne,"

Dan mata jenaka itu semakin berbinar bahagia ketika Luhan menerima ajakannya. Senyum lebar dengan mudahnya tercipta dibibir kissable milik Chanyeol. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa hidupnya selalu terasa menyenangkan untuknya. Selalu tidak pernah ada kenangan sedih yang pernah dialaminya bertahun-tahun ini. Tapi Luhan tahu, namja tinggi ini sangat rapuh,sangat-sangat rapuh jika tidak ada yang menyayanginya,menopangnya saat caci maki orang-orang disekitarnya menghujamnya.

"Chanyeol.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika tidak ada aku disisimu?"

Chanyeol mendongak,menatap bingung kearah Luhan yang kini menatap nanar dirinya. Kedua alis tebal milik Chanyeol terlihat saling bertautan,sedang berpikir keras apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Luhan tadi. 'Pergi?'

Luhan tersenyum bibirnya kembali bergetar,kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan air asin yang siap meluncur saat ini juga.

"Anniya..." Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Ayo dayung perahunya." Lanjutnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dan tepuk tangan riang dari Chanyeol. Membuat perahu kecil yang tengah mereka tunggangi saat ini berguncang.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Hentikan gerakanmu,kalau tidak kita bisa terjatuh kedanau." Teriak Luhan yang sedikit panik ketika merasakan perahu yang ditungganginya bergerak kekanan - kekiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum,mengangguk perlahan,lalu kembali mendayung pelan perahunya. Luhan terpekur menatap wajah Chanyeol. Haruskah dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan namja ini? Terlalu banyak kenangan yang dilaluinya dengan namja idiot ini. Manis dan pahitnya kehidupan telah Luhan rasakan dengan Chanyeol. Mengajarkan Baekhyun banyak sekali pelajaran yang berarti baginya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu,Chanyeol."

.

Aku harap waktu dapat berjalan cepat.  
>Dan membawaku kembali padamu,<br>Aku juga berharap kau mengatakan cerita lucu nan polos sekali lagi yang tak dapat ku dengarkan lagi diwaktu kita tidak bisa bersama seperti ini.  
>.<p>

Dengan langkah terseok-seok dan suara yang tak pernah bisa dikeluarkannya kaki panjang itu bergerak berlari mengejar sebuah mobil.

"Ung! Ung!"

Airmatanya terus menghambur mengaburkan pandangannya saat ini.

"Ung!"

Pekikan tertahan ditenggorokan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berarti, yang ada hanya rasa sakit keram diperutnya karena sedari tadi terus mencoba berteriak namun tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi.

'Maaf aku egois,tapi akupun tidak bisa mengabaikan impianku dan saat ini aku hanya bisa bertahan bersamamu sampai disini...'

Tubuh tinggi nan besar itu jatuh terduduk diaspal trotoar jalan,membiarkan tangisnya terus jatuh melihat mobil yang tadi dikejarnya tadi semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Begitu sesak dada Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan pergi dengan mobil yang dikejarnya tadi.

'Chanyeol, listen to me! Kalau kita memang berjodoh,aku ataupun kau akan kembali bertemu. Meskipun ditempat yang berbeda dan waktu yang berbeda...'

Isakan tangis pedih terus keluar melihat kini mobil yang dikejarnya tadi sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ung~" suara Chanyeol lagi berharap Luhannya akan kembali mau bermain dengannya.

Chanyeol begitu menyayangi Luhan,karena dia adalah satu-satu teman yang paling disayanginya. Luhan hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa dijadikan tempat sandaran Chanyeol,setelah orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya. Dan dengan jahatnya Luhan mengatakan dirinya harus hidup baik-baik disini tanpanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mengerti omongan Luhan tadi kepadanya,tapi hanya satu yang bisa dia tangkap. Luhan akan pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk bersamanya, tidak akan pernah ada lagi tawa jenaka Luhan yang selalu disukai Chanyeol. Tidak akan ada yang selalu rewel terhadapnya memaksanya untuk makan. Tidak ada lagi yang mau bersama Chanyeol.

'Aku mencintaimu...'

"Aarrrggggghhhhhhhh~!"

Dan teriakan panjang Chanyeol membuat beberapa pengguna jalan yang kebetulan melewatinya menganggap Chanyeol adalah orang gila.

'Luhan-ie... Kajjima...'

.

Dimana dirimu?  
>Apakah kau mengerti isi hatiku saat ini?<br>Aku merindukanmu.  
>Di tempat aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi,<br>Aku berteriak ke langit malam Selalu seperti orang bodoh.

.

Kaki penuh luka itu bermain diatas kubangan air keruh nan kotor, membiarkan tubuhnya terus basah oleh guyuran air hujan. Pandangannya kosong nan pedih, Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam saat ini. Bibir kissablenya memutih pucat terlihat. Matanya pun terlihat berkantung. Benar-benar terasa menyedihkan sosok Chanyeol saat ini.

Hati nan pikiran polosnya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya rindu akan Luhan. Sangat merindukannya, rasanya berbeda jika tidak ada Luhan disampingnya. Dan bibir pucat itu kembali bergetar terisak,rasanya begitu menyakitkan jika mengingat Luhan yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Terasa sangat sesak,tapi akal pikiran Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti apa itu arti dari perasaannya saat ini. Apa Chanyeol selama ini banyak berbuat salah hingga membuat Luhan tidak ingin bermain lagi bersamanya? Jika iya Chanyeol berjanji akan meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Luhan dan mencoba mengumpulkan permen yang banyak agar Luhan mau memaafkannya dan bersama lagi bersamanya. Chanyeol akan melakukannya,asal dirinya bisa bersama Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang diinginkan Chanyeol saat ini. Tuhan, bantu Chanyeol agar Luhan kembali.

'Kajima... Bogoshipoyo...'

Dan mata phoenix itu menutup perlahan, menggelapkan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Dan nafas itu kini menghilang seiring tubuh kurus itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri disebuah bangku kayu panjang.

.

Alasanku hidup adalah karenamu, yang mengisi hatiku.  
>Aku mengirimkan kenangan hampa yang tersisa satu per satu.<br>Aku berjalan di ujung jalan ini, di jalan yang mengijikanku bertemu dengamu untuk pertama kalinya.  
>Seluruh cintaku terbakar dan hanya luka dari lelahnya penantian yang tersisa.<br>Kaulah orang yang tak dapat kulupakan, hanya air mataku yang mengalir.  
>Seluruh cintaku terhanyut dan meninggalkan luka kerinduan.<br>Kata 'hidup dengan baik' lah yang masih tersisa, kau yang tak dapat kulupakan.  
>Saat dimana aku bertemu denganmu aku mengikuti kelopak bunga yang berserah pada langit,<br>Sekarang saat aku dapat mengatakan semua juga kerinduan, aku tak bisa melupakanmu.  
>Hanya tersisa adalah diriku yang mencintai dan mencintaimu...<p>

.

END

.

Hahahaha FF macam apa ini? Maafkan daku setelah lama gak pernah ngupdate dan utang bejibun FF malah ngepost FF baru dan gaje begini. Ah ini gegara efek aku kangen dia terciptalah FF begini,huhu Dan udah tau kan berita Luhan out? Hahaha WTF SM!  
>Aku sedih,aku kecewa,tapi juga bahagia. Bahagia karena dia bisa hidup sebagaimana manusia yang enggak harus pura2 lagi didepan kamera,bisa lebih dalam menggapai impian mereka.<br>kecewa dan sedih juga kenapa semua ini mesti terjadi. Melihat mereka Cuma ber10 itu rasanya... nyesek! Seandainya tidak ada diskriminasi ras. Seandainya SM adil. Seandainya dan terus seandainya... Luhan~ Kris~ aku sudah menyadari dari awal ini semua pasti akan terjadi. Berbahagialah, sekarang hanya tertinggal Tao dan Lay. Adik2mu juga akan berjuang sampai waktunya tiba.

Buat EXO-L , Sedih? Nyesek? Jangan labil, kita emang kecewa melihat mereka keluar satu persatu. Tapi disatu sisi, mereka juga manusia yang berhak memperjuangkan hak mereka. Tahun 2014 tahun yang semakin berat untuk EXO maupun EXO-L.  
>I can't say anything again. Sekarang yang bisa aku lakuin hanya mensupport Xiumin,Luhan,Kris,Suho,Lay,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kyungsoo,Chen, Tao,Kai dan Sehun. Meskipun sekarang hanya tertinggal 10 member. Bagiku 12 orang itu masih bersatu. Meskipun diwaktu saat ini mereka harus berpisah.<p>

Buat FF yang lain yang belum aku lanjutin kayanya aku butuh waktu lama untuk meneruskan FF karena Kerja dan Kuliah yang ugh~ tidak ada kata libur, buat yang sama2 ngerasain kaya aku taukan gimana rasanya? Mau nulis FF pas disela2 waktu kosong malah amblas jadi ilang gegara kepikiran yang lainnya *alasan* haha Eh tapi sempet kena WB juga si *peace*,haha

Sekian cuap2 dan curhatan dari saya.

Pai~~ 


End file.
